Snuffles Portrait
by ValleyGurl4rmHell
Summary: Sirius has been dead for a few years and Harry hasn't been the same since. But a friend comes over with a crazy ideal that Sirius had a portrait made of him before he died. And well dun Wizadry portraits move and speak as if their alive? Pls R&R.


Snuffles Portrait  
  
All the Hp characters  
  
belong to J.k.,   
  
but the ideal and   
  
unknown characters are   
  
all mine.  
  
***Well from the title, it's a summary itself***  
  
A girl with brown messy styled hair down to her neck is searching around 12 Grimmauld place for something that seems very important to her. She finally reaches Kreacher's sleeping place a lil cupboard containing a few dirty and smelly rags.  
  
Girl::I guess he's still alive from the fresh scent of stink:::  
  
She scoots herself in and starts feeling around for anything eyecatching. She finally gives up and leans against the wall to take a break. She suddenly is thrown backwards, the wall seemed to have flipped over with her on it. If it wasn't for her tiny stature she would of been stuck. She looks into utter darkness. She mutters "lumos" as she holds her wand in front of her. She only sees as much as her wand light can go and it seems to be a hallway, very dungeon like. She starts to walk very carefully looking in front of her and on her sides which wasn't very useful. She could finally see the outline of a door frame. As she came closer she realized there was a "B" ingraved on the door or more like burnt. She pushed it open which didn't take any pressure at all, like it was just waiting for her. She walked in and almost tripped when she didn't notice the three lofty steps leading to the dirt ground. She could hear murmering while she stepped onto the dirt. She tried to look around for the cause but the light from her wand wasn't to much help. She walked and soon bumped into a table and from the looks of it, there were human organs in jars and even elf bodies in watery filled containers. She felt disgusted and backed away. She started looking around again. She saw very evil looking portraits on the walls looking back at her from the slight glow of her wand. The room was mostly filled of things an evil family like the Blacks would have. She thought to herself this is where they must of practised there awful doing. She was walking back and forth until something caught her eye. It was a board shaped object covered in black velvet. She walked over to it and bent down for it was on the floor. She heard a noise, a noise a lot like snoring. She uncoverd it and almost yelped for joy. It was a younger version of Sirius sleeping beautifuly away.  
  
Girl::hey, he isn't that bad looking, she said to herself:: Sirius, Sirius, wake up, wake up::  
  
The younger version of Sirius stirred awake and opened an eye and then the other.  
  
Sirius::umm, whos calling::  
  
Girl::its me Sirius, we've been searching for you, well I have but Tom and Harry are still searching upstairs, I kind of forgot to mention it to them before I got flipped out of a wall she said sarcastly::  
  
Sirius::wat ...Harry, Harry's here, he's not dead is he, OMG, James is gonna kill me and Lily::  
  
Girl::calm down, were not in hell Sirius, were in 12 Grimmauld Place, I had this crazy theory that somewhere in your life before your family thought you betrayed them that they made a portrait of you and I was right, she said with glistering tears in your eyes::  
  
Sirius::Yea, I forgot to mention that to Harry, and who are you by the way, put the light to your face, your voice is familiar but...hey its you. hows it going Sunny::  
  
Sunny::I hated it when you called me that, she said on the verge of crying::  
  
Sirius::well its better than your real name and well its nice to see you and hey when am I gonna get out of this darkness::  
  
Sunny::oh soon, just let me get back to my senses and I think Harry would like to see you before your moved, he's become completley strange over the years like that::  
  
Sirius::why is your accent so different, so American::  
  
Sunny::oh I kind of left Britian for a while, theres a lot to tell::  
  
Sirius::yea, there is and I got all the time, hey can I be hung in the kitchen::  
  
Sunny::yea, anywhere you want::  
  
Sirius::in the bathroom.....seeing the look on her face he quickly said::just kidding::  
  
Sunny smiled and bit her quivering lip trying so hard not to cry.  
  
Sirius::so you and Harry never got together::  
  
Sunny::almost, but didn't work, he uses the same type of way every time::  
  
Sirius::well, now that we got to that, when am I gonna see my Godson::  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
I hope you like it and if you read through the entire thing thank you, review please. 


End file.
